The present invention generally relates to devices employed to carry objects. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pack which may also be used as, e.g., a towel or blanket.
People frequently engage in activities which require that a towel or picnic blanket be carried in addition to various accessory items. For example, people commonly tote a towel along with books, suntan lotion, car keys, and other items to, e.g., a beach to sunbathe or swim. In the past, these individuals had to lug a knapsack or bag to carry the accessory items. The towel or blanket had to be carried separately or stuffed into the bag. In a similar situation, people living in barracks or dormitories frequently cart a towel, shaving kit, and shampoo to their community shower area. Carrying these items can become awkward and unwieldy. It is desireable, for the sake of convenience, efficiency, and simplicity, to provide a towel or blanket capable of carrying these accessory items.
Mats and pads have been designed in a manner which permit them to be easily carried. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,375,111 issued Mar. 1, 1983 to Hall, and 4,671,393 issued Jun. 9, 1987 to Rainey, each describe semirigid mats which can be folded to facilitate carrying using either integral handles or by inserting the mat into a bag. However, no provision is made to carry a towel and other accessory items. The Rainey and Hall references increase, rather than reduce, the number of items to be carried, e.g., to a beach, shower, or picnic site.
Others have provided bags which include portions that unroll into a mat providing a dry and clean place to sit. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,068,786 issued Jan. 17, 1978 to Taniguchi, 4,154,323 issued May 15, 1979 to Sneider, and French Patent No. 2,687,554 published Aug. 27, 1993 to Juttet, each describe some form of tote bag which includes a folding mat portion. Again, however, a towel must still be carried by a user in addition to the tote bag. Further, the tote bags of Sneider and Juttet do not provide a full and comfortable surface upon which to recline. Sunbathers, for example, generally prefer to recline in a supine position. Any portion of the mat or tote which adds bulk can make the sunbather uncomfortable. Tote straps and handles get in the way, present dangers of entanglement, and can make a user uncomfortable. It is desirable to provide a device which eliminates or reduces the discomfort for a user while continuing to provide storage and carrying capabilities.
Sleeping bags and pads allow a user to fully recline. Some have also been designed with storage pockets. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 730,877 issued Jun. 16, 1903 to Clapham and 4,587,682 issued May 13, 1986 to Schultz each describe a sleeping bag arrangement which includes some storage for, e.g., clothing. Each of these designs, however, suffer in that a number of straps and buckles are required and because storage for bulky items are not provided. If, e.g., a book were stored in either the Schultz or Clapham designs, a user would not be able to comfortably recline on the bag. Further, these sleeping bags can not be used as towels. Not only is it desireable to provide a device which is comfortable and which has storage for bulky items, it is also desireable to permit the user to be able to dry off with, and wash the device as a normal towel.
Other designs have also been described. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,101,994 issued Jul. 25, 1981 to Hoyt, 4,197,891 issued Apr. 15, 1980 to Comollo, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,110,219 issued May 5, 1992 to Lopes, each describe folding beach mats and tote bags. None satisfy the need to provide a device which can function as a towel and as a tote. None permit a user to recline on the mat without discomfort from, e.g., stored items or handles. And further, none provide a simple approach to converting the mat into a carrying configuration.
Several designs have incorporated towels into a bag configuration. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,308 issued Sep. 13, 1994 to Buhot et al. details a beach towel which may be folded into a rucksack configuration. However, the design suffers in that complex folding and manipulation is required to perform the conversion. Further, a user of the Buhot device will suffer from discomfort from having to recline on the storage bag portion of the towel. If items are stored in the towel, a user is forced to lay on top of the items. In addition, once the towel becomes wet, any items carried in the rucksack will also become wet. French Patent No. 2577-406-A published Aug. 22, 1986 suffers from similar deficiencies in that the towel must be folded in a number of directions to place the towel in the bag portion. Items cannot be stored in the towel when the towel is in use.
A number of the above-noted references also suffer in that they use hardware and carrying straps which may clog or fail when used, e.g., on a beach. Sand can clog or damage unprotected hardware or straps. Further, sand tends to infiltrate pockets and other storage locations, making them unsuitable for the storage of items, such as eye glasses or food items, which could be harmed by the abrasive and intrusive effects of sand.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a device which functions as a towel, which is readily converted to a carrying configuration, and which provides weather and sand-proof storage for items typically carried, e.g., to the beach. The device should also provide a place on which to sit or lie free from uncomfortable and annoying straps, pockets or other obstructions.